Loki Fanfiction: Serving Someone Who Doesn't Rule
by SmallDomantay
Summary: A female criminal finds out that Odin is actually the recently deceased Loki.
1. Odin's Big Secret

As I was running through the forest, I thought about how this was evidently pointless considering the fact that I'm running from one of the most powerful force of the universe, Asgard. Asgard probably contained the most powerful of beings. I turned around to see two Asgardian guards. I decided that if I'm going to get captured, I might as well have some fun. I pulled out my staff, not such a useful tool, but it could last me a few minutes. The guards stopped. One said, "Put the staff down, and you will not be harmed."

"I want to have a fight before I'm arrested," I laughed. The two guards went straight at me. I tripped one with my staff and whacked the other. The two got up quickly. One dashed towards me while the other aimed his bow towards me. I laughed, "Isn't this interesting?"

As the arrow missed me by a few centimeters, I punched the other in the face. I hit both of their heads with my staff. They were both knocked out, and I found this easier than it should have. When I started walking away, a crash of thunder struck upon me. It flung me back and made me hit my back towards a tree. A man came flying down. He had blonde hair and beard, blue eyes, and a red cape. He held a hammer in his hand and said in a deep accent, "You're quite strong. Where did you train?"

I hushed him and replied, "I can't tell you can I? Look at you with your muscles and hammer."

I knew who this man was. His name was Thor, prince of Asgard. Legends tell me that the last man who fought him was chopped in half. I knew who I was up against, and I could've simply surrendered at that moment, but I didn't. Thor looked at me with a stern look. He said, "No time for games. You have committed a crime, and you shall be punished."

"Who made you the law makers?" I questioned, "Who made the laws?"

"My father Odin."

"Who made him king? I find this highly unfair. Why Odin?"

"Are you questioning my father?"

"No! I'm just questioning about unicorns! Of course I am!"

"He restores peace across the universe!"

"Who asked for peace? I like things a bit chaotic."

"Shut your mouth! Please surrender or else I must take you to my father by force!"

I smiled and whacked him hard with my staff. Thor quickly got back up and whacked me with his hammer. I flew back a few feet but landed quickly. I coughed up a bit of blood, but I was fine overall. I could last a few more minutes. I mocked, "All you got?"

Thor spun his hammer. I ran towards him with a little smirk on my face. His eyes aimed towards me. As he flung his hammer towards me, I slid down on the grass and went between his legs. I tripped him with my staff and got up. I said, "The prince of Asgard has gone weak."

Thor put his hand in the air and his hammer went flying towards me. I was knocked on the back by it, which was extremely painful. I looked up at the beautiful sky as I slowly blacked out. I heard Thor's voice laughed, "That was fun."

I awoke in a cell. I was gratefully not sharing one with any of the prisoners. I was the reason why most were here, but it's something I don't want to go much detail in. I sat there until one of the guards saw me awake. He opened my cell and said, "I must escort you to the throne room."

He put cuffs on me. I smiled at him, but my charm seemed to not work on him as he said, "We must go."

I followed him to the throne room. The architecture was nice. I thought about stealing things once I've escaped, which is probably impossible. Thor was there waiting for me. On the throne, was an old man with an eyepatch. I bowed and sarcastically shouted, "Oh Odin! I have regretfully committed a crime and accept full punishment!"

Thor glared at me as I got back up and giggled to myself. Odin said, "You've stolen priceless heirlooms, caused several fires, and took down an entire empire over the years. You are wanted for theft and treason. What do you think your punishment is?"

I giggled, "Probably a death sentence. Do you want to hear my sob story? I have several in my mind that I've made up."

"Do you think this is a joke?! You have killed many!"

"No 'your highness' I didn't. When you think about it, all the crimes and fires I caused, I didn't kill anyone. I didn't even kill your guards."

"You've caused so much destruction."

"That's true. So, what's my punishment oh mighty one!"

"You will not get a death sentence-"

"Predictable! I mean, I am probably the most priceless criminal you can possibly get. I'm just another trophy on your cupboards. I'm guessing that I have a life sentence?"

"No."

"Plot twist!"

"Instead, you will be forced to work as a servant to Asgard. You shall be a soldier as well."

"I can manage, but I prefer death."

"Well you're not getting executed. Because you defeated my top guards and had a good battle with my son. If you misbehave or betray, the punishment will be death."

"Can I do it on purpose then? Screw up?"

"I have your treasures. Do you want me to kill you?"

I stayed silent. Those things were essential to my identity and of course my needs. I nodded my head, "Fine. Where do I stay?"

"We need to keep a close eye on you," Thor said, "You will have your own room but will be heavily watched."

"Whatever. Go back to you little girlfriend from Earth. I'll 'behave'."

Thor looked at me one more time before leaving. I looked at Odin with a grin on my face. I said, "This is going to be fun. See you later sweetie."

I left the room with the guard. My room was small and only had one window. It had a fantastic view. I laughed to myself, "That's a big drop...I can survive."

While in the empty room with guards at my own door, I decided to roam around the kingdom. I can't get caught. I climbed out of the window. I climbed the tops and stared at the vast moon of the night.

"Damn," I laughed, "It's night. I've wasted my time doing nothing...eh, I do that all the time."

I climbed into the throne room through a small opening. I hid behind a column and saw that the old fart was still sitting on his throne. He sat there and sighed. He was alone and growing tired. This was a great moment to be out here. I can steal whatever he has in that seat. The old man got up. He supported himself with his staff. Now that I think about, he was holding my staff. He looked at my staff and kicked it down the throne room. It landed by the column where I was hiding behind. I wanted to kick that old man. I kept watching and something I shouldn't have saw happened. A green light evaded the room. The old man wasn't there anymore.

A taller, much younger, man stood in his place. His black hair was gelled back. He wore mostly green with a hint of gold. His boots went up to his calves. Overall, he was pretty handsome. He muttered himself in a British accent, "A few more months..."

I knew who this was. This guy was Loki. The supposedly dead member of the Odinheim. Well, ex member considering he went a bit insane, which I found very funny to believe. I stopped looking at him and escaped towards my chamber. I made it just in time because Thor entered my chamber as I began laying on my bed. He saw my opened window and gave me a disapproving expression. I said, "What? It got hot."

Thor closed the window and sat down on a chair. He said, "I don't believe in my father's way of punishment. You should've been simply executed."

I smiled. If he knew it was Loki, he would burst into flames. I decided to keep this secret to myself for my own pleasure. It was fun knowing what the stupid Thor didn't know. I laughed, "Death is welcoming in its own way. Don't worry, I hate this as much as you do."

"And that's why I can never trust you," Thor replied.

"Tell me something I don't know. Thor, if I can refer to you in that kind of manner, but I'm wondering what happened to your brother?"

I was curious. All across the land, everyone knew what happened to him. Thor hesitantly replied, "Haven't you heard about it?"

"Not really," I lied.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Since I'm becoming the sort of adopted member of Asgard, I should have a common knowledge of the Odinheim. "

"He died. He died with honor."

I giggled at the fact that Loki wasn't dead. Thor angrily slammed his hand on a table. He yelled, "Do you think this is funny?!"

I looked out the window. I lost many people in my life. Some were my family, friends, neighbors, and lovers. I said, "No...not at all."

Silence filled the room. Thor got up and left with no expression on his face. I laid there silent as well. This may be the biggest secret in Asgardian history. The prisoner knowing more than the prince himself. I found this all a bit told hilarious. I could do something about it. This may lead to their own downfall. Asgard could fall! However, on my own reputation, who would believe me even if I told? I laid there thinking about what I have just discovered. I decided to keep it in the low and eventually use it for my own advantage. I didn't expect this until a few years later or so when a fellow Asgardian trust me or fall head over heels over me. However, this opportunity immediately fell into my hands.


	2. A Contract

I awoke next morning a bit restless. I felt tired even though I slept soundly. Thor picked me up and led me to the throne room. Odin looked at me in an upset way. I thought, "Damn, I got caught."

Odin's voice boomed, "Thor leave us alone."

Thor looked at me with the same look. He walked away. Odin looked at the guards and added, "You too."

The guards left until it was him and I all alone. Green light shimmered, and Loki appeared. He walked down the steps and stood in front of me. He put his hand on my face. He smiled mischievously as he leaned in closer to my face. I laughed, "Look at you, the god of mischief."

Loki laughed, "Look at you, a criminal."

He grabbed my neck and started choking me. He sneered, "Don't you think for one second that I will not execute you. You slithering snake. I know who you are and what you're capable of."

He let go of me. I went on my knees and started catching my breath. I laughed, "I am weak here due to my own reputation. No one will believe our little secret."

Loki smiled and said, "You always find a way to get your way."

"Just like you. So, when are you going to reveal it?"

"I do not need to tell you anything."

He kicked me and started walking back to the throne. I laughed, "Why keep me alive?"

He turned around. His eyes met mine. He said, "You amuse me. I'd like to see what mischief you can cause. Live up to me."

He winked and turned back into Odin. He shouted, "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

I smiled while two guards ran in and grabbed me. He shouted, "GET OUT!"

I laughed, "Hope I get to see you again sweetie."

I winked. I could've sworn I saw him smile. As I got kicked out, Thor was waiting for me. He questioned, "What did you do to him?"

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ears, "You won't believe me if I told you."

He pushed me away. He said, "Treat this favor gratefully. This isn't a game you can win or have fun with."

Throughout the whole day I did BORING stuff. I cleaned and killed some pest. I didn't do any of the cool stuff Thor did. I was pissed off by this and wanted to go to my room. I was pushed in my room and when the doors slammed, I saw Loki sitting on my bed. I looked from head to toe. I instantly said, "Image right?"

Loki laughed, "You're clever."

"Please, I used this on loads of men. They always fall for it. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how things were for you. I expected Thor to act that way towards you."

"He's a dim witted idiot."

"Muling quim is a better word."

"That's a bit harsh. Are you bored?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Loki laughed. I sat down next to him and made sure I didn't touch him. Loki asked, "What's your back story?"

"Excuse me?" I laughed, "Are you trying to get to me?"

"What do you think? You know about me. I should at least know about you."

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Anything."

"Fine. I'm a girl. I am known for sex and theft."

"Nice titles. I said back story."

"Life was good for me at first then things got wrong. Now I'm here."

"What do you mean by then?"

"Why should I tell you frost giant?"

Loki looked at me a bit seriously. I said, "I apologize for bringing things up. I can understand your pain though. It's like being me. You can never belong and realize no one really loved you."

It was silent. I sighed, "That's why I am what I am today. Since no one really loves me, I might as well have others hate me. That's why I like you Loki."

I looked at him. I said, "You still hope of love."

Loki looked at me and then the ground. I said, "Good night."

I touched the image. Before he faded away, he looked at me with dread. I knew that when I referred to him as a frost giant, I went too far. Even though it's been a long time since he probably found out about this, the pain of it was still there. He also killed his own people to try ruling the throne. I inferred that he regret ever doing that. I imagined how Loki would have felt when killing his race as I laid in bed. The look of betrayal in their eyes in the last moment of their very lives. Sadly, I did this as well. I didn't necessarily kill my own species. I killed my own family. I closed my eyes in memory. Their blood dripping on the walls and floors. The image made me open my eyes. I was breathing heavily. It was day. A loud knock was coming from the door. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I covered myself with the covers. I shouted, "What do you want?!"

The guards voice said, "Message from Odin."

"What? Is it a love letter or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just give it to me."

The guard cleared his throat. He said, "You will go to Earth with Thor. There are escaped convicts there. Your mission is to capture, not kill."

"What's the fun in that?" I sarcastically groaned. I got up and put on my battle clothes. I opened the door to see Thor leaning on the wall. He looked at me. His blue eyes filled with rage. I asked, "Morning hot shot. What's with the face?"

"You obviously know why," Thor said.

"We get to go out together. Have a little date. Wait, I forgot you're taken."

Thor rolled his eyes and started walking. I followed and teased, "Are you going to visit your girlfriend while we're there? If so, I'll make her entirely jealous."

"No," Thor said in annoyance, "We're just going to capture two criminals and head back here."

"What's their rank? Like are they a class one or five?"

"Eight."

"Oh! How lovely! I'm higher than them!"

Thor ignored me throughout the whole entire trip to Earth. We landed in London. I said, "I've been here plenty of times. Oh! I wonder if that man I stole a million from is still here?"

Thor said, "We're here to find criminals such as yourself. Find them!"

"What! You think I'm some hound that can track down something?"

"A criminal knows a criminal."

"Yes, but they all know I'm incarcerated Asgard. They know to keep their distance. If I'm going to be your bloody hound, at least give me a scent!"

Thor pulled out a piece of cloth. He said, "Left by one of them."

I looked at Thor. Thor joked, "You need a scent."

I smiled, "Look at you being funny. You're warming up to me."

I snatched the cloth and smelled it. It smelled of sweat, blood, tears, and residue. I said, "Most likely they're going to bathe and change clothes. This scent won't help. I'm not saying I can track by scent."

"You're useless then!" Thor shouted, "Why did Odin even think of this?!"

"He thinks I'm interesting."

"Excuse me?"

I paused and quickly said, "He thinks I'm beseeching. Yeah, he thinks I'm begging him to go out."

Thor looked at me suspiciously. I interrupted his stare by saying, "The criminals shouldn't be far. How do you treat the prisoners?"

Thor yelled, "What for?!"

"Shh. Tell me."

"We give them a meal once a day. Bathroom break every evening."

"Terrible."

I smiled and pointed down the street. I said, "The way you treat them, they probably went to eateries and bathrooms. Since they have no currency-"

A loud and visible explosion erupted the direction I was pointing at. Civilians were running and screaming of course. Thor looked at me and flew over towards there. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Not everyone has a flying ability!"

I started running down the street. At this moment, I realized that I didn't have a weapon to fight with. I stopped running when Thor came crashing down next to me. I looked at him and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Thor got up and started twirling his hammer. I joked, "I find that hot."

Thor looked at me and shouted, "You should be helping!"

I raised my hands and said, "No weapon. Me no fight."

Thor rolled his eyes again. I swear, he can probably see his little brain if he rolled far enough. The two convicts were facing us. They wanted to fight. They looked at me. One of them said, "You're working for them now?"

I replied, "Please. I'm a prisoner."

The other convict said, "Then why not work with us."

There was silence. I looked at Thor. This could work. I looked back at them and said, "Got a weapon?"

Thor looked at me. His eyes filled with anger. The convicts grinned and gave me a staff, specifically my staff. I spun it around and faced Thor. Thor said, "You traitor."

I grinned and shook my head. I said, "You know Thor. I'm a criminal."

I lifted my staff and threw it towards one of the convicts. I jumped and kicked the other. It was all a blur when I beat the two convicts. They were both on the ground before I knew it. I pointed the tip of my staff in between them. I said under my breath, "I work alone."

I slammed my staff and shouted, "Do you understand?"

The convicts quivered, "Yes...yes!"

"Good."

One of them cried, "No wonder why they call you the lone she-wolf!"

I smiled and knocked them both out. I looked at Thor, who had a petrified look on his face, and said, "C'mon. Let's go."

Thor looked up, and we all were back to Asgard. As usual, I was pushed back in my room where the sun barely shines! I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I soon fell asleep out of boredom. While sleeping, I dreamed about the most terrible day of my life. All I saw were flames in the beginning, people were screaming and crying. I was a small child in the midst of it all. A rough and firm hand was holding on to mine. I didn't even bother looking up. My eyes were filled with tears and burned due to the smoke. I wheezed, "Mom! Dad!"

A familiar voice that I wanted to forget replied, "They're over the hills."

I awoke with a gasp. I was on the floor. I must have fallen off. I looked up and saw Loki on my bed. I rolled my eyes and hit his leg to make his image fade, but it was actually him, so I hit his real leg. When I realized this, I tried again to see if I didn't bonk my head so hard that I was hallucinating. After the fifth time, Loki grabbed my arm and said, "I thought you would get it after the first time."

He lifted me and sat me down next to him. I put my hand on my forehead to check for any bumps. I asked, "How long have you been here?"

Loki laughed, "Five minutes before you fell."

I shook my head. I asked, "You pushed me off didn't you?"

Loki smiled slightly. He did. I asked, "What are you doing here watching me? WATCHING... ME!"

Loki flopped on my bed. He groaned, "I'm bored!"

I shouted, "So? You're the king! The king of Asgard!"

"I'm bored being Odin."

I turned around and sighed, "So you picked on the most dangerous criminal in the entire kingdom?"

"You're the only who knows…"

It was silent. I flopped right next to him and asked, "How was your day? My day was filled with convicts!"

Loki laughed, "I know. Just boring Odin chores."

"The convicts wasn't so fun either. Your brother thought I would betray him!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I work solo. Those convicts aren't good enough for me."

"Seriously. Why?"

It was silent. I thought that was a good enough reason. I faced towards Loki. As if he read my mind he said, "That's not a good enough reason."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow towards his face. I said while I got up, "I work solo. How is that not a good enough reason?"

"Please, you were desperate to get out of here and kill Thor! You could have killed two birds with one stone."

He sat up now. His eyes met mine. I averted eye contact immediately and looked out the window. I said, "I just work solo. How's that not a good enough reason?"

Loki replied, "There's have to be a deeper meaning."

"Well, there isn't. I don't know what you're trying to get from me."

"It looks like I'm not the only one hiding something."

I turned around. Loki was looking at me. His face serious, his eyes saddened. I said, "Of course I'm hiding things. Everyone has secrets."

Loki got up and walked towards me. He said, "You're hiding something from yourself."

His hand was on the window sill and the other on my cheek. I felt heat around my face as he asked, "Are you not now?"

I looked down and stuttered, "No! I'm...not!"

"You're getting nervous."

I said in my most normal and flirtatious voice,"I'm not. I've done this to loads of men. Are you falling for me?"

"Maybe. I find you utterly appealing."

I looked up. His face was getting closer. His eyes met mine. I was paralyzed. His lips were near mine. I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect. After a few seconds of silence, I heard Loki move away. I opened my eyes to find him standing beside me now. He was looking outside the window. His eyes reflected the nigh sky. I turned and looked up to. I was speechless and still in shock. Loki turned around and looked at me. He said, "I want to make a little arrangement."

I looked back at him. His eyes dug into me. I asked, "What?"

"You don't tell and do as I say until I reveal myself," Loki said, "When I do, you are freed and can take anything from Odin's chamber."

"Just shut up and obey?" I asked.

"Yes."

I thought about it for a bit. I finally asked, "What's if I'm in trouble with you?"

"I highly doubt it," he said, "Unless you mess with my kingdom."

"Oh you know I will, make a friendly visit. Steal some things."

"I can't promise anything on that."

I smiled and said, "Fine."


End file.
